Easy Life
by PrettyxInxSin
Summary: "You'd think marriage would be harder than this, wouldn't you? Well, considering it's us, I'm not really all that surprised..." Fred/George. Slight AU, Post-Deathly Hallows. The twins and their ventures through their languid stroll of marriage. Rated K , will go up in later chapters.
1. Opening

A/N: This will sound crazy - but I got this idea form watching one of Oprah's _Lifeclass _episodes because my cousin was deftly indulged into it. I merely tagged along, and after watching this particular interesting episode about Neil Patrick Harris and his fiancee', I sort of got intrigued about what these boys would do years after they tied that knot.

These crazy ideas are normal for me. :p But with that aside, do enjoy, and share your feedback! I'd love to hear what you've got!

* * *

It seems so long ago when thinking back on those days of innocent childhood endeavors. Days of tossing mud and snow at each other, days of busting into the ruddy shed and 'borrowing' the aged Cleansweepers for a few rounds of play Quidditch, the days of plotting on the best way they could prank their family with their limited magical capabilities…

Oh, where did those days go, now?

Those were the days Fred never visualized this ever happening to him. In his youth, it was easy to ignore the world – he was certain that his life would always remain this simple, playing pranks and eating well alongside his twin and best friend, George. The late summer sun would never seem like it would ever set, and the good times seemed like they had the capacity to last for an eternity.

Only now does Fred realize that those times have vanished, only to be replaced by times far more beautiful and wonderful than even in his childhood.

It's odd to admit it – but being an adult is infinitely more amazing than just being a child. He can exercise his cocky, devilish, creative, and joking nature that makes him stand out because all the other adults are busy being serious all the time. He is able to do as he pleases, whenever he pleases. He can drink and leisure around his house stark naked for all he cares.

All of those things are fun, yes, but Fred loves one thing above them all:

George.

Time had changed his mind. He thought it'd stay the same, but of course they grew. When their bodies grew lanky with lean muscles, voices dropped, and hormones bubbled over, Fred found that his constant closeness with his twin began to create a sinfully delightful feeling within his beating heart; it harbored a violent lust and a sort of unshakeable and very much real love that few people ever find on such a perfect stroke.

And so they began to grow in a way that ensnared them to the point where it was getting impossible to want to function as _just _lovers. They sought a sort of tie that would thicken their blood to the absolute limits of convention, even if it meant all other bonds behind them would pry away from them.

After all, anything is possible with nerve, isn't it? That's always been their way.

So with luck, and a lengthy hunt, it happened.

Now, fourteen years and one happy marriage later, the thirty-four year old enjoys the new sort of simplicity that surrounds them. He enjoys waking up after a sloppy night with George nestled easily in his arms. He enjoys the easy sips of coffee he takes while his husband dotes on the piano, trying to create a new song. He enjoys just having his own little place, off in his own little world, with the person that he wants to share said world with more than anything else.

Everybody wishes they could go back to childhood.

Fred is just happy that he's got an easy, well-fulfilled life.


	2. Tie It Up

"Now, you've gotten your lines memorized, haven't you?"

"Memorized? Nah, I figured I'd just wing it."

A soft sigh escapes George's lips as he watches Fred hastily fumble with his ebony tie. The soft rays of the morning sun hit his lithe body, making every angle and dip in his frame noticeable against his indigo suit.

He may be an unprepared man, George muses, but he knows how to do it while keeping himself utterly gorgeous.

"So you didn't remember them. Not a one?"

"Well, maybe half-of-one. I mean, I tried last night for five minutes."

"Oh, what a relief." George teases, clicking his tongue and shaking his head. After he amuses himself with Fred's struggle for a few more moments, he rises to his feet and strides over to his twin.

"What? I'm serious, I did try." Though Fred's cheeky grin doesn't sell the elder for a second.

"I'm sure you did, love." George runs his hands over his husband's neck before coming to his tie, letting his digits run the length of the velvet cloth and beginning the steps to make the tie proper.

"What are you doing?"

"Exactly what you think. Your tie."

"Hmmh. I almost had it, y'know."

"You mean just like the lines you _almost _memorized?"

"Yeah, pretty much."

The pair share a soft laugh before George tops off the tie, giving it a quick test tug before being rest assured that all is well in Fred's look. He pauses, idly thumbing the material and leaning in so that their foreheads press together.

"You okay, George?" Fred murmurs, kissing the tip of his nose. "You're not that worried about me, are you?"

"No, no…I just…" He pauses, breaking out into a small smile. "You look handsome…stunning, really."

"It's a lot of work staying this gorgeous." Fred muses, letting his arms snake easily around George's frame.

"Hmpmh. Cocky little bastard."

"Smart-arse."

Comfortable silence drifts between them for a moment. George glances up with his chocolate irises softened, fingers running the course of Fred's shortened, chestnut-tinted locks.

"Fred…I love you."

The younger twin chuckles, closing their distance with ease.

"I love you, too, though I'm sure my lack of preparation is making you mental."

"No, not mental." George hums, caressing his husband's features in his palms and rocking his hips slightly so that a rhythm is created for the pair. "I just thought of it…but, I feel stupid for giving you lines to remember. You always do just fine when you 'wing' it."

"Well, these are important men trying to help expand our trade. I don't blame you for wanting me to say impressive, fancy things in front of them."

"Yes, but that's not you. It's never been you."

Fred smiles contently, not feeling the need to add to this particular bit of conversation. Instead, he shrugs slightly, closing the distance again and keeping George's lips occupied with his own.

"Hmm…" The elder purrs softly with a wicked delight after several lengthy minutes of snogging, feeling primed for more. "Don't make this harder than it has to be…we need to get going…"

"I'm not doing anything." Fred feigns an innocent appearance about him.

"What a liar you are." George smirks slightly, kissing his twin one last time before parting with much reluctance. "I sort of want to stay, now…"

"Don't worry about it, love. Promise you'll have me all night tonight…"

"Nmh…don't speak like that, Freddie. I can't get hard in this condition."

"I'm only speaking the truth. Nothing more."

George snorts, dark eyes twinkling with a sort of delight and sensuality that makes Fred's chest feel queerly light and his abdomen coil up tightly.

"All this, over a tie. This is like one of those generic scenes on the Muggle television with the man and his wife getting all ga-ga over each other after she does his tie up."

"And you're complaining about it?" The younger twin raises his brows, smiling. "Way I figure it, Georgie…"

His fingers run the length of George's wrist, stroking the center with the pad of his thumb.

"We look more married this way."

"You attach value to the oddest things, Fred."

They kiss, and in his heart of hearts, George can't help but feel like this generic sort of moment is what helps their love find quirky faucets to flow through in the first place.


End file.
